


Crystal balls and tarot cards

by alienspronkles



Series: Raised as witches [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural, Supernatural/Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Sam Winchester, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Brotherly Love, M/M, Missing Persons, No Incest, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Dean Winchester, Psychic Abilities, Sad with a Happy Ending, Witch Dean Winchester, Witch Sam Winchester, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienspronkles/pseuds/alienspronkles
Summary: A few years after the events of ‘Candles and Cauldrons’, Sam and Reid are together and Dean and Cas are still together. Sam works at Rocky’s with Dean and Benny, and Sam and Dean occasionally hustle people using their psychic abilities to get a little extra cash.One day, Sam gets a call from Reid saying his friend’s sister had been missing since they were kids, and he sends her to Sam and Dean. So now they have to help JJ find her missing sister.Trigger WarningAnxietyDepressionKidnapping
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Spencer Reid/Sam Winchester
Series: Raised as witches [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166084
Kudos: 24





	1. Necklaces

"JJ? JJ? JJ?" Reid called out. 

"Huh?" JJ asked, rubbing her eyes. "Sorry, Spence. What is it?"

"You're thinking about your sister," Reid said sadly. 

JJ let go of her necklace, which was half in her mouth as she stared at her desk. She rubbed her eyes again and sighed. 

"Yeah," JJ said. 

"The anniversary of her going missing is coming up. Do you need anything?" Reid asked with a concerned tone. 

"I want closure, Spence," JJ said sadly. "I don't want to be questioning what happened. I want...I want to know what happened and I want closure, whether I like it or not. But...she's been missing since I was eleven so...I doubt I'll ever get closure."

"I'll be right back," Reid said before walking to the other side of JJ's office and pulling out his phone. 

Reid rocked back and forth slightly as he waited for the ringing to stop. 

"Hey, Reid," Sam said with a smile. "I'm at work so this will have to be quick. I don't want Dean to be yelling at me, it gives me a headache." 

"So I know you and Dean are...you know..." Reid said quietly. 

"Witches," Sam said with a smile. "It's okay, Reid. You can say the word. It's okay." 

"Yeah. So....I have a friend...and she's looking for her sister," Reid said. "But her sister went missing when JJ was eleven so it's been..."

"A while," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Yeah. So can you maybe...use some of your abilities to find out what happened?" Reid asked hesitantly. 

"We can try but...does she want to know what happened? She might not like what we find," Sam said. 

"She wants closure," Reid said. 

"Okay," Sam said. "We'll need to actually be in contact with her, like in person. And have something her sister owned."

"I'll handle everything. Thank you, Sam," Reid said, smiling. 

"Anytime," Sam said with a smile before hanging up. 

Reid rubbed his eyes and went over to JJ, who was spacing out again. 

"JJ?" Reid asked, JJ jolting out of her thoughts. 

"Yeah?" JJ asked. 

"I have a few friends who might be able to help," Reid said. 

"What do you mean? Are they private investigators or something?" JJ asked. "Because we've tried everything, Spence. The trail went cold so long ago. There's nothing to track."

"They're not private investigators. They're...psychic," Reid said. 

"Psychic? I didn't know you believed in psychics," JJ said, half smiling. 

"I do believe in psychics because some things in this world happen that have no explanation. And besides, I've seen them use their abilities and...they're good...really good," Reid said. 

"Okay. If they can look into it...I would appreciate that a lot," JJ said. 

"They kind of need an...in person contact with you and something your sister owned," Reid said hesitantly. 

"Where are they?" JJ asked, rubbing her eyes. 

"Lebanon, Kansas," Reid said. 

"That's..." JJ trailed off. 

"1,319.7 miles," Reid said. 

"I was going to say far," JJ said with a smile. 

"Do you want me to come with you?" Reid asked. "We don't have any cases right now and I'm 87% sure Hotch would let us go if we explained the circumstances."

"Only 87%?" JJ asked with a smile. 

"97% if we catch him after he had his morning coffee," Reid said, JJ hiding her laugh. 

"Let's go ask him," JJ said. "Thanks, Spence." 

"Of course," Reid said with a smile. 

——

"You want to what now?" Hotch asked, rubbing his eyes as he sat down at his desk. 

"We wanna go to Kansas to see a few friends of mine so they can help track down JJ's missing sister," Reid said, standing awkwardly in Hotch's office next to JJ. 

"JJ, your sister has been missing for..." Hotch said sadly. 

"Years. I know," JJ said, rubbing her eyes. 

"Are they private investigators or something along those lines?" Hotch asked. 

"They're...psychic," Reid said hesitantly. 

Hotch looked at JJ, who shrugged and rubbed her eyes again. 

"Hotch, I don't believe in psychics but...Reid says he trusts them," JJ said. "So if a two day vacation to Kansas gives me the closure I need and have needed for years...I'm gonna take it...with or without your permission."

"I need Reid here to help with a case. I need his brain," Hotch said. 

"Then I'll go alone," JJ said. "Please, Hotch. I need closure." 

"Okay," Hotch said. "Stay safe. Trust your instincts. You have three days because we all have to consult on a case. I can't give you anymore time than that."

"Thank you," JJ said with a smile. 

"Good luck," Hotch said.


	2. Rocky’s

"Thanks for the ride," JJ said with a smile as she got out of the Uber and walked towards the bar. "Rocky's bar. Here we come."

JJ walked inside the bar, the quietness of outside now overwhelmed by the sound of conversations and music. She walked over to the bartender, who smiled at her. 

"What can I get you?" Benny asked with a smile. 

"I'm looking for...Sam and Dean," JJ said awkwardly. "Reid sent me."

"Brother, you and Sam got a visitor," Benny called out, JJ turning around and seeing two guys coming over. 

"Damn, you're hot," Dean said before getting hit on the back of the head by Sam. "Ow. Bitch."

"She's married, jerk," Sam said to Dean. "Be respectful."

"You know that because you're psychic I'm guessing," JJ said with a smile. 

"I saw you have a wedding ring on your finger," Sam said, JJ looking at her hand and smiling. 

"We are psychic though. Reid told us you were coming," Dean said. "I'm sorry about your sister."

"Me too," JJ said, rubbing her eyes. "Listen, I'm not a believer in psychics at all so I have my doubts."

"That's fine. As humans, we're always going to have doubts about things," Sam said. 

"Brother, do the card thing to show her," Benny said as he grabbed a pack of cards. 

"Card thing?" JJ asked as Benny handed her the stack of cards. 

"Pick a card," Sam said as he closed his eyes, Dean doing the same. "Don't tell us what it is."

"Okay?" JJ said with a confused tone, shuffling the deck and grabbing a card. 

"Queen of spades," Dean said. "Then queen of hearts. And...two of hearts." 

"How..." JJ said, staring at the cards and seeing their eyes closed. 

"Sam is much better at that though," Benny said with a smile. 

"Sammy could rattle off the entire deck if you wanted," Dean said with a smirk as he opened his eyes. "Show her."

"Queen of clubs. Ace of clubs. Seven of hearts. Six of clubs. Six of hearts. Five of clubs. Jack of diamonds. Eight of diamonds. Ace of hearts," Sam said, his eyes still closed. "I can keep going if you want."

"No. No," JJ said, still processing as she stared at the cards. "How? Just..."

"We're psychic, as stated before," Dean said blankly. 

"How though?" JJ asked. 

"Our uncle is. And are parents were too," Sam said. 

"I'm sorry for your loss," JJ said sadly. 

JJ looked around the room and then back at Sam and Dean. 

"I'm sorry but I can't...I didn't expect you two to be in a bar. I expected...I don't know...crystal balls and...tarot cards...not this," JJ said. 

"Do you want me to get my tarot cards to make you feel better?" Sam asked. 

"No," JJ said with a smile. "Just...give me a minute to process this."

"Take your time," Sam said. 

"If you wanna talk in private, we have a back room," Dean said. 

"No. No. It's fine," JJ said. "I'm fine being here." 

"Alright," Sam said. 

"Benny, a beer," Dean said, Benny nodding. "Want one? It'll be on the house." 

"No, thanks. I wanna keep my head clear right now," JJ said. 

"Okay," Dean said before taking a sip of his beer. 

"When did your sister go missing?" Sam asked. 

"I was eleven, and she was...seventeen," JJ said. "It was a cool day, slight breeze. I...we were playing soccer in the backyard. I loved soccer, even got an athletic scholarship because of it."

"Nice," Dean said. 

"I...I kicked the ball into the woods behind our house and...Roz...Roslyn...she went after it," JJ said, rubbing her eyes. "And...I never saw her again."

"I'm sorry," Sam said quietly. 

"The police had no leads. After days...the police, they just...they just gave up," JJ said. "I've always thought that...if I was better at soccer and actually hit the goal...she would still be here. It's why I didn't stop playing...I needed to get better."

"Don't blame yourself," Dean said seriously. "It wasn't your fault. Not at all."

"Can you help me find her?" JJ asked.

"Yeah," Sam said. "But...if we do find out what happened...you're gonna have to live with that. Are you sure you wanna go down this road?"

"Yes," JJ said.


	3. Pool tables and two tired psychics

"You alright, Dean?" Benny asked, seeing Dean lying on the pool table with his hand over his eyes. 

"My brain is fried, Benny," Dean said as he sat up, getting slightly dizzy and holding onto Benny's arm to steady himself. 

"Brother, it's four am. Take a break," Benny said. "You're exhausted and your brain is overwhelmed." 

"I feel bad for taking a break," Dean said. "We told her we could help and we're honestly just wasting her time right now."

"Maybe Sam has had better luck," Benny said. 

"Yeah. Let's hope," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. 

"You need water," Benny said before handing him a water bottle. 

"Thanks," Dean said tiredly, rubbing his eyes before taking a sip of the water. "I just feel bad. We told her we could help. And then...we sent her back to her hotel room because she looked exhausted. And now we gotta tell her that we got nothing."

"Did you really get nothing?" Benny asked. "Or is nothing making sense?"

"I saw...I saw her house. And then...I saw her sister, and her. They were playing soccer. JJ was pretty good at a young age," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. "But that's all I got."

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said, startling Dean and Benny. 

"Cas! Man! Knock or something," Dean said. 

Castiel walked over and knocked on the support beam, Benny hiding his laugh. 

"Is that what you wanted me to do, Dean? I don't understand," Castiel said. 

Benny walked away while Dean rubbed his eyes, still sitting on the pool table. 

"Is everything alright?" Castiel asked as he walked over to Dean. 

"Yeah. Just...we're helping out a friend of Reid's and...it doesn't seem like we're actually helping her," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. 

"What are you helping her with?" Castiel asked. 

"We're trying to find her sister who went missing years ago," Dean said, yawning. "And right now...I have nothing."

"I'm sure that's not true, Dean. Your powers help, even if you think they don't. Your subconscious is probably trying to tell you something that happened when she went missing."

"But all I'm seeing is before it happened. JJ and her sister were playing soccer and...her sister was...enjoying it. That's all," Dean said. 

"Does she seem distressed at all?" Castiel asked. 

"No. No. She seemed...happy. Like genuinely happy," Dean said. 

Dean rubbed his eyes and sighed. 

"Thanks for trying to help, Cas," Dean said before pulling him closer and kissing him, all the lights exploding. "Damnit, Cas! Every time!" 

"My apologies," Castiel said awkwardly as he looked around, seeing glass all over the floor.

"Did you two kiss again?" Benny asked as he came into the room. "The lights in the back got blown out."

"I found something!" Sam yelled as he stumbled into the room, holding onto the wall for support. 

"Sammy, you don't look too good," Dean said with a concerned tone as he came over. 

"I'm good. I'm good. I'm...I'm good," Sam said, almost falling over but Benny catching him. "I should sit."

"Yes. You should. What's going on?" Dean asked as him and Benny helped Sam over to the nearest chair. 

"I was working my brain," Sam said tiredly. "And I saw her get taken by this...guy."

"Told you, Cas. My powers suck," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. 

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. 

"I couldn't see what happened. I only saw her playing soccer with JJ," Dean said. 

"I couldn't get that, Dean," Sam said. "I only got after JJ kicked the soccer ball into the woods. And then...that guy was there."

"You two are brothers so both of your visions piece together like a puzzle," Castiel said. "Both of your powers help piece the event together."

"Thanks, Cas," Dean said, holding his hand now. 

"Can you draw the guy?" Benny asked. 

"I sort of...spaced out or went into a trance or something because..." Sam said awkwardly, showing Dean the sketchbook in his hand. 

"What is this?" Dean asked. 

Sam flipped through the pages and showed Dean some drawings on the pages. 

"You drew like a screenshot of what happened that day," Dean said, staring at the sketchbook. "We gotta find out who this guy is."

"What's with the blank spaces over here?" Benny asked, pointing to a blank part of the page. 

"I don't know," Sam said. 

"Um...let me," Dean said. 

"You can't draw," Sam said, Benny snickering. 

"Just...give me a pencil or something," Dean said, Benny handing him a pencil. 

Dean rubbed his eyes before his eyes glowed purple, the empty space now covered with drawings. 

"Holy crap, Dean. How did you..." Sam trailed off, staring at the drawings. 

"That's JJ and Roslyn playing soccer," Benny said, looking at the sketchbook. 

"Your powers aren't useless, Dean," Castiel said. "They filled in the missing pieces...literally."


	4. Waffles

"Waffles?" Dean asked, seeing JJ walking into the bar. 

"No thanks," JJ said. 

"No. Nope. You're eating the waffles. You haven't eaten yet," Dean said. "Sit. Now." 

"Okay. Okay," JJ said with a smile, sitting down and Benny putting a plate of waffles in front of her. "Thanks. How'd you know I didn't eat?"

"I'm psychic," Dean said. "You keep on forgetting that."

"My mind is still filled with doubt," JJ said, rubbing her eyes. 

"Sam said that's normal," Dean said, eating the waffle in his hand. "And besides, you go your entire life not believing and then...you get thrown into this whole thing. It's okay to have doubts."

"Thanks," JJ said, rubbing her eyes as she started eating. "Where's Sam?"

"Sammy's trying one more thing," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. 

"What is it?" JJ asked. 

"It's like a...you stare at a candle and go into a meditative state. And then you write down what comes to mind," Dean said. "I've tried it before, it doesn't work for me. My mind doesn't shut off. But Sam's had luck with it before so he's hoping it'll help."

"Thanks for helping me with this," JJ said tiredly. 

"Yeah," Dean said. "You're a friend of Reid's. And Sam, he'd do practically anything for that kid so when Reid called, Sam agreed to help."

"How did you two meet?" JJ asked as she continued eating. 

"A case a few years back, with those missing kids. You guys came to town," Dean said. 

"Oh. Right," JJ said. "I hated that case."

"Us too," Dean said sadly. "But, that's the past. Don't worry about that."

"Hey," Sam said as he walked into the room. 

"Hey. Waffles?" Dean asked. 

"Sure," Sam said as he sat down at the counter. "I better eat." 

"Did you find anything?" Dean asked. 

"JJ? Do you know anyone named Chelsea Davis?" Sam asked. 

"No. Why?" JJ asked. 

Sam lifted up a piece of paper in his hands, the name written all over it and covering the entire page. 

"Interesting," Dean said awkwardly. 

"I'll have my friend look into Chelsea Davis and see if she can get anything," JJ said before pulling out her phone and texting Garcia. 

"Did you show her the sketchbook yet?" Sam asked. 

"Nope. You're the more...not blunt one so I wanted to leave that to you," Dean said blankly. 

"Wow. Thanks," Sam said sarcastically. 

"What sketchbook?" JJ asked. 

"Dean and I both got visions last night...well, technically this morning," Sam said awkwardly as Benny handed Sam the book. "And we drew these."

Sam opened the page and put it on the table, JJ staring. 

"That's the day she went missing," JJ said, her eyes watering slightly. "And...who's that guy taking her?"

"We don't know yet," Dean said. "Which is why Sam wanted to try that candle trick but only got whoever the hell Chelsea Davis is." 

JJ heard her phone ringing and answered it. 

"You're on speaker Garcia," JJ said. 

"Ooh. Fun," Garcia said with a smirk, Dean hiding his smile. "JJ, sweetheart, why did you ask me to look into Chelsea Davis?"

"Why do you need to know?" JJ asked. "Just tell me who she is, please."

"She went missing half an hour ago in East Allegheny, Pennsylvania," Garcia said. 

"What?" JJ asked. "How?"

"She was walking to a friends house," Garcia said. "And she never arrived."

"What route does she take?" Sam pitched in. 

"Who's he? He sounds good looking," Garcia said as she started typing. 

"My names Sam, and I'm spoken for," Sam said with a smile. 

"Yeah, by me," Garcia said with a smile. 

"Garcia, chill out with the flirting," JJ said. 

"She went from her house on Main Street, then to Alexander, and past the woods," Garcia said. "I'm trying to get street camera footage for you now."

"Woods," Dean said quietly, JJ sighing. 

"Oh my god," Garcia said. 

"What?" JJ asked. 

"I'm sending the video to you now," Garcia said before JJ opened the video, seeing Chelsea grabbed by a guy and dragged into the woods. 

"That's the same guy," Sam said quietly, looking at the sketchbook. 

"Thanks, Garcia," JJ said, rubbing her eyes as she hung up. 

"Let's go," Dean said. 

"To Pennsylvania?" Sam asked. 

"It's the same guy," Dean said. "We said we'd help you and we will."

"I only have two days left before I have to get back to work," JJ said. 

"Aren't you super close to your job if we go to Pennsylvania? Worst comes to worst, Sam and I can finish up there while you go back to work," Dean said. 

"Let's go," JJ said.


	5. Forests

"I hate the woods so much," JJ said anxiously, her eyes watering slightly as they walked through the forest. 

"You could've stayed behind," Dean said. "Sam and I would have taken care of this."

"No. No. I'm an FBI agent," JJ said. "And we're trying to find Chelsea Davis. I had to come, even though..."

"Even though you're scared," Dean said. 

"Yeah," JJ said, rubbing her eyes. 

"Alright," Dean said. "But don't hold me back if I get my hands on this guy."

"I won't," JJ said blankly, no emotion. "Don't hold me back if I get my hands on this guy either."

"Got it," Dean said. "I have a feeling that I couldn't hold you back even if I tried."

Dean looked at Sam, who was walking ahead of them. 

"How's your psychic map thingy going, Sammy?" Dean asked Sam, who was holding onto a sweatshirt in his hands. 

"I'm using Chelsea's sweatshirt to help us find her, Dean," Sam said, glaring at his brother. "And it seems to be working. It's just giving me a headache."

"Need a break?" Dean asked. 

"No," Sam said. "I can push through it. A girl's life is at stake, Dean. I can't."

"Okay," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Why are you two helping me?" JJ asked. 

"Because Reid asked us to help you," Dean said. "And it seems like Sam will do anything for Reid." 

"Hey," Sam said, glaring at his brother, who smirked. 

"There's another reason, I can tell," JJ said. 

"Now who's psychic," Dean joked, JJ smiling. 

"I study behavior, I know posture and when someone's lying and...everything," JJ said, rubbing her eyes. "What other reason are you doing this for?"

"We're good people," Dean said. "And...we just wanna help."

"There needs to be more people in the world like you two," JJ said, smiling. 

"There ain't no men like me. I'm one of a kind," Dean said, smirking. 

"And you ruined the moment," Sam said as he continued walking through the woods. 

"Hey," Dean said, glaring while JJ hid her smile. "Just follow your sweatshirt, okay?" 

Sam rolled his eyes as he continued walking. He stopped when he reached an abandoned house, JJ pulling out her gun. 

"I'll check inside," JJ said, adjusting the grip on her gun. 

"I'll be backup," Dean said. 

"Fine. Just stay behind me," JJ said before they went inside. 

Sam stayed outside before shivering, him now looking around. He started walking towards a tree and put his hand on it before getting startled by gunshots coming from the house. 

"Dean?" Sam asked as he turned around. 

Dean came out of the abandoned house, JJ following and helping a girl out of the house. 

"Is everything okay?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah. Everything's good. JJ is good at shooting by the way," Dean said with a smile, Sam rolling his eyes. 

"This is special agent Jennifer Jareau with the FBI. I need an ambulance to my location," JJ said into the phone. 

"It's over," Dean said to Sam. "The girls okay. We saved her." 

"I think I found Roz," Sam said, staring at the tree in front of him. 

"Roz is a tree?" Dean asked blankly. 

"No, Dean," Sam said with a glare. "She's buried here. This tree has been getting a lot of nutrients. And..."

"And what?"

"Jenny?" A voice called out, JJ immediately pulling out her gun and pointing it. 

"Roz?" JJ asked, frozen as she stared at her sister. "You're...You're seventeen...how..."

"Thank you," Roz said. 

"For...For what?" JJ asked, her eyes watering. 

"You saved me," Roz said with a smile before vanishing, JJ frozen. 

JJ looked over at Sam and Dean. 

"Oh. Yeah. Ghosts exist," Dean said awkwardly. 

——

"How are you doing?" Bobby asked, rubbing his eyes as they sat in the bunker. 

"I'm good. JJ is still processing psychics and ghosts so we didn't wanna tell her about hunting," Dean said. "But...she got the closure she needed. And her sister...her sister moved on so that's good. The police dug up her body too. Sam was right about that tree being where she was buried." 

"Where is your brother anyway?" Bobby asked as he looked around. 

"I don't know. He's around here somewhere," Dean said blankly. 

"Hey," Sam said anxiously as he came into the room. 

"You okay?" Dean asked, sitting up in the chair. 

"No. No. Somethings wrong," Sam said, running his hand through his hair anxiously with a shaky hand. "I was going through one of the storage rooms when I touched a box. It had some warding on it. I think something happened. I don't feel good."

"Alright. Alright. Breathe," Bobby said. "Dean, go get an egg so we can see what's going on."

Dean nodded and went into the kitchen, walking past Cas and Jack as they went into the library. 

"Get an egg. Get an egg," Dean said to himself before opening the fridge, seeing no eggs. "Water will work too. Same concept. Crack an egg, if it's a red yolk, blood curse. Put some of Sam's blood in a glass of water, it'll change color." 

Dean grabbed a glass of water before hearing yelling and what sounded like a muffled explosion. He dropped the glass and ran into the library, him frozen and seeing blood everywhere. 

"Oh my god," Dean said, his eyes watering and him choking on his words as he looked at all the blood and burned floor.


	6. Crying with a dash of anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made me cry a lot when I was writing it so prepare to be in your feels if you’re sensitive like me lol

"Dean? Brother?" Benny asked calmly, Dean frozen and sitting at the bar. "Brother? Say something. Please. It's been days since you talked."

"Bobby's gone," Dean said with a shaky voice, his eyes watering. "Jack is gone. Cas is..."

Dean stared at Benny, his eyes watering extremely. He looked over at Sam in a chair, who was handcuffed and playing with a stuffed animal. 

"What happened?" Benny asked. "You still didn't tell me." 

"Sam got cursed," Dean said, choking on his words as he stared at the wall. "It messed with his head. He...He killed Bobby...and...Cas probably got in the way because...he wanted to save him but...he's gone too. And Jack...Sam just..."

"Brother, it's okay," Benny said. 

"How is this okay?" Dean asked, his eyes watering extremely as tears came down his face. "Cas is...Cas is gone, Benny. I can't...he's actually gone. And Bobby too. He's the only one who'd be able to fix this. I tried. I've tried everything. I...I even tried talking with other witches but none of them could figure it out. It's like..."

"Like what?" Benny asked. 

"It's...Sam's insane because of this curse," Dean said, looking at his little brother. "I...I can't fix this, Benny. Jack is gone so he can't heal him. I...I'm all alone in this."

"You got me, brother, and I'm not going anywhere," Benny said. 

"Cas said the same thing to me once...and look where he is now," Dean said, his voice breaking and tears coming down his face. "And drinking doesn't even help or do anything! I hate this. I...I hate this. I...I hate this."

Dean threw the beer bottle across the room and it shattering against the wall. Dean looked over at Sam, who continued playing with the stuffed animal moose in his hands. 

"Come on, Sammy," Dean said anxiously as he went over to his brother. "Snap out of this. Whatever the hell this is...you're stronger!"

"I named my moose Spencer...after Reid," Sam said, smiling at the stuffed animal moose. "Wanna play with him? We can take turns."

"No. No. It's okay. Keep him for yourself," Dean said before walking away. 

Dean looked at Benny, his breathing shaky now. 

"I'm gonna...I'm gonna strap Sam in the car and drive us off the pier if he's not fixed," Dean said anxiously to Benny, shaking now. 

"Brother, you're not gonna do that," Benny said, his eyes watering slightly. "Because your brother needs your right now. You can't give up on him now."

"I don't know what else to do!" Dean yelled, a few of the lights shattering in the room. "I can't...I can barely control my powers right now, Benny. I need to calm down but I can't."

"I invited some people over," Benny said. 

"You what?" Dean asked, his eyes watering. "Who?"

"Garth. Jody. Donna. Charlie. Ellen. Jo. Ash. A few others may come," Benny said. "You need to be surrounded by people who love you because...that's the only way you're gonna stay in check, got that, you wuss?"

Dean nodded anxiously and rubbed his eyes again. 

——

"How's he doing?" Jody asked Benny, seeing Dean staring at the wall in the corner of the room. 

"Not good," Benny said. "I'm keeping him in check and keeping an eye on him."

"Thanks for that," Jody said, Benny nodding. 

"I'm gonna ask this since no one else is," Charlie said awkwardly. "Why is Sam tied up and holding a stuffed animal...that's a moose?"

"Sam got cursed and...he's...that," Benny said. "Dean got him that to keep him occupied."

"What happened?" Donna asked. 

"Dean said something in the bunker, but they can't fix Sam," Benny said. 

"What happened with Bobby then?" Jody asked. "And Cas and Jack? How did they..."

"It was the spell...don't blame him," Benny said, looking over at Sam.

"We don't," Donna said. 

"What the hell?" Jody asked as the room got cold, everyone's attention being drawn from their individual conversations. 

"Ghost?" Dean asked as he walked over. 

"Obviously, idjits," Bobby said from behind Dean, who quickly turned around. 

"Bobby?" Dean asked, his eyes watering extremely. 

"Yeah, it's me, kid," Bobby said with a smile. 

"Benny...Benny salted and...how are you..." Dean asked, frozen. 

"I got something tying me here," Bobby said. 

"What is it?" Dean asked, his eyes watering and tears coming down his face. 

"You two, dumbasses," Bobby said, laughing slightly. 

"Why would we..." Dean asked. 

"Kid, I've been looking out for you since you were four," Bobby said. "And even before then too. I'm not stopping now."

"Please don't go," Dean said, shaking. "Please. I can't...I can't lose you again. I already lost Cas and Jack! I can't lose you too!"

"Kid, I'm right here," Bobby said, pointing to Dean's heart and then to his head. "And here too, obviously." 

Bobby looked over at Sam and smiled before walking over to him. 

"Hey, kid," Bobby said with a smile. 

"Bobby," Sam said with a smile. "Dean gave me a moose. You like it?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I do, kid," Bobby said with a smile. "He got that for you for your birthday if I'm remembering correctly."

"Yeah," Sam said with a smile. "Wanna play a game?" 

"Not right now. Give me a hug, dumbass," Bobby said, hugging Sam and whispering something in his ear before vanishing from the room. 

Dean collapsed on the floor crying, Benny and Jody rushing over to him. 

"Dean. Dean. It's okay. It's okay," Jody said. 

"It's okay, brother, let it out," Benny said, hugging him. 

"Dean?" Sam asked.

Dean picked his head up and looked at Sam, who was looking around anxiously. 

"What's going on? Why am I handcuffed?" Sam asked anxiously. 

"Sammy? Is that...is it you?" Dean asked, going over to Sam. 

"Bobby was here," Sam said, his voice shaky. "He said the weirdest thing, that he forgives me. Why would he...why did he say that?"

"It's okay, Sammy. Everything's okay," Dean said as Benny broke the handcuffs. "Everything's okay. You're okay."

"What's going on?" Sam asked. 

"It's okay," Dean said, hugging Sam. "It's okay, Sammy. It's not your fault. It's not your fault."


	7. Endings

"I've never seen Dean break down like that before," Ellen said. "He always keeps things bottled up and...that was...hard to watch."

"He deserves to not always need to be strong," Jody said sadly. 

"I'll drink to that," Ellen said, both her and Jody chugging their drinks. 

Ellen looked around the room, seeing Charlie and Jo drinking together in the corner and comparing knives. She smiled. She looked over at Ash and Garth, who were playing pool on the other side of the room. 

"Where are those boys anyway?" Ellen asked. 

"In the back," Benny said sadly from behind the bar. "Dean's telling Sam what happened and...they're both crying. I can hear it." 

"They've been through so much crap," Jody said sadly. "They just need a break."

"Knowing their luck, they won't get it," Ellen said. 

"Oofta," Donna said from next to them. 

"I'll drink to that too," Ellen said, them all taking shots. 

"Benny. Can I have another beer?" Garth asked as he came over. 

"Here you go," Benny said as he handed Garth a beer, the top still on. 

"Thanks," Garth said before popping off the top. 

"How'd you pop the top off without a bottle opener?" Jody asked. 

"I'm a werewolf," Garth said awkwardly. 

"Oh. Cool," Donna said. 

"How's the kids?" Benny asked Garth. 

"They're good," Garth said with a smile. "They started showing powers so that's interesting." 

"Werewolf kids?" Jody asked, Garth nodding. 

"What are their names?" Ellen asked. 

"Gertie. And Sam and Castiel," Garth said. 

"Sam and Castiel? I love that," Jody said with a smile. 

"If I have another kid, I'll name them Dean," Garth said with a smile. "Or Deanna."

"Deanna's a nice name. Dean's gonna kill you if he hears that though, or he'll be amused," Benny said before getting startled by the lights breaking. 

"Do the lights break like that often?" Jody asked. 

"Only when powers are involved," Benny said before grabbing a broom. "It gets annoying cleaning up glass so much though and then needing to replace them."

"What happened?" Dean asked as he came into the room, wiping the tears off of his face. 

"I thought that was you, brother, or Sam," Benny said seriously. 

"No," Sam said, rubbing his eyes to try and hide the tears. 

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said before behind Dean, startling him. 

"Cas?" Dean asked, frozen. 

"Yes, it's me," Castiel said, slightly smiling. 

"And me," Jack said from next to Sam, startling them. 

"How?" Jody asked. "I thought you two..."

"We did. But we're back," Jack said. "I got us out."

"Out of..." Garth asked. 

"The Empty," Jack said with a smile. 

"It's where angels and demons go when they die," Castiel explained. 

"Where do werewolves go?" Garth asked. 

"Purgatory, like all monsters," Benny said to Garth with a smile. "But don't worry, it's not that bad. Just stay to yourself and you'll be fine."

"How are you..." Dean asked, frozen and staring at Cas. 

"Jack brought us back, Dean," Castiel said, Dean immediately hugging him and digging his head into Cas' shoulder. 

"Oh my god, I thought I lost you for good," Dean said quietly, tightly hugging Cas. 

"I'm not going anywhere, Dean," Castiel said, hugging back. 

"You seem better," Jack said to Sam. 

"I...I killed you two," Sam said anxiously, his eyes watering extremely. "I..."

"Sam, it wasn't you," Jack said. "Don't blame yourself for something you didn't do."

"But I..." Sam started before Jack hugged him. 

"I forgive you, Sam. It's okay," Jack said, hugging Sam. "It wasn't your fault. I don't blame you, and neither does Cas."

Sam hugged Jack back tightly. 

"Where's Bobby?" Castiel asked as he looked around. 

"Bobby didn't..." Dean trailed off. 

"What the hell happened?" Bobby asked from the other side of the room. 

"Bobby?" Dean asked, still hugging Cas but staring at Bobby. 

"Oh. I'm sorry," Jack said awkwardly. "I just thought about Bobby and then...that happened. I'm still getting control of my powers." 

"This is giving me a headache," Ellen said, rubbing her eyes. "Does no one stay dead?"

"No," Castiel said, Dean still hugging him. "Dean? Do you mind?"

"No," Dean said harshly, still hugging Cas. 

"Let him breathe," Benny said as he went to pull Dean away from the hug but got pushed back against the counter. "Telekinesis? Really, brother?"

"He doesn't need to breathe. I'm not letting go," Dean said, still hugging Cas tightly. 

"Idjits," Bobby said to himself, shaking his head.


End file.
